pet_trainer_robloxfandomcom-20200223-history
Epic Pets
Mellon Description: Awfully shy, it’s huge eyes prevent it from any harm Petex ID: 3 Type: Normal Moves: Fist Revenge Power Ball Melee Base Gather And Stats: Speed: 200 Attack: 200 Defense: 200 Coin multiplier: 25- Super effective against N/A Not effective against: Rock Steel Ghoster Description: Very dangerous and appears in abandoned places. Loves candy! Petex ID: 14 Type: Ghost Moves: Tenebrous fist Paralyze Power Ball Melee Base Gather And Stats: Speed: 400 Attack: 400 Defense: 400 Coin multiplier: 100- Super effective against Psychic Ghost Not effective against: Dark Maratus Description: Capapboe of stunning that use sonar with its rattles also uses them to hit. Petex ID: 22 Type: Grass Moves: Cutting leaf Lifedrain Power Ball Melee Base Gather And Stats: Speed: 600 Attack: 600 Defense: 600 Coin multiplier: 250- Super effective against Water Ground Rock Not effective against: Fire Grass Poison Flying Bug Dragon Steel Charlotte Description: Flying ghost-type pet with a great bite. Ghost pets can’t evolve for unknown reasons. Petex ID: 31 Type: Ghost Moves: Tenebrous fist Paralyze Power Ball Melee Base Gather And Stats: Speed: 800 Attack: 800 Defense: 800 Coin multiplier: 600- Super effective against Psychic Ghost Not effective against: Dark Phantom Description: Domestic ghost pet, accustomed to live with humans. It’s howl paralyses anyone. Petex ID: 39 Type: Ghost Moves: Tenebrous fist Paralyze Power Ball Melee Base Gather And Stats: Speed: 1k Attack: 1k Defense: 1k Coin multiplier: 1500- Super effective against Psychic Ghost Not effective against: Dark Clouder Description: Ghost pet that morphs. It’s electric attack is very effective. Petex ID: 47 Type: Ghost Moves: Tenebrous fist Paralyze Power Ball Melee Base Gather And Stats: Speed: 5k Attack: 5k Defense: 5k Coin multiplier: 5k- Super effective against Psychic Ghost Not effective against: Dark Dragon Fly Description: May cause tornadoes with the flutter of its wings. Petex ID: 55 Type: Bug Moves: Protection Toxic smoke Power Ball Melee Base Gather And Stats: Speed: 10k Attack: 10k Defense: 10k Coin multiplier: 12k - Super effective against Grass Physic Dark Not effective against: Fire Fighting Poision Flying Steel Fairy Grim Description: '' First dark-type known pet. Petex ID: 63 '''Type: Dark Moves: Dark beam Shadow ball Power Ball Melee Base Gather And Stats: Speed: 15k Attack: 15k Defense: 15k Coin multiplier: 190k- Super effective against Physic Ghost Not effective against: Fighting Dark Fairy Monkey '''''Description: You can find a wild Monkey in the trees. They live in groups. Petex ID: 74 Type: Normal Moves: Fist Revenge Power Ball Melee Base Gather And Stats: Speed: 20k Attack: 20k Defense: 20k Coin multiplier: 600k- Super effective against N/A Not effective against: Rock Steel Monkaz Description: They wear leaves armor and uses a stick to hit their enemies. Petex ID: #75 Type: Grass Moves: Cutting leaf Lifedrain Power Ball Melee Base Gather And Stats: Speed: 20k Attack: 20k Defense: 20k Super effective against Water Ground Rock Not effective against: Fire Grass Poison Flying Bug Dragon Steel Tentaball Description: Likes to wander in the big cities and scare people. Petex ID: 83 Type: Ghost Moves: Tenebrous fist Paralyze Power Ball Melee Base Gather And Stats: Speed: 25k Attack: 25k Defense: 25k Coin multiplier: 173k- Super effective against Psychic Ghost Not effective against: Dark